One Night Could Change It All
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Dean Winchester has a hard life. He has a hard life living with a drunken father, and an ambitious brother who he is desperately trying to raise school funds for. In the midst of all this, he constantly tries to battle his feelings for the daughter of his father's best friend. All it takes is one night for his life to finally take a turn down a more positive route. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Dean Winchester has a hard life. He has a hard life living with a drunken father, and an ambitious brother who he is desperately trying to raise school funds for. In the midst of all this, he constantly tries to battle his feelings for the daughter of his father's best friend. All it takes is one night for his life to finally take a turn down a more positive route. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Ella Singer.

**A/N: **I may continue this, I may not. I may change the title, or I may not. I got inspired by watching 'Dear John' and to be honest, I crave love and romance at the moment. I have someone in my life but he's all the way over in America and it hurts that we can't spend time together apart from on Skype or Facebook. It's suckish but anyway, here is a romantic fic about a girl helping Dean deal with his hurt. Hope you enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**One Night Could Change It All**

**Chapter One**

Eighteen year olds should not have to deal with what Dean Winchester was dealing with.

Dean Winchester was supporting his house when he should've been going out having fun and focusing on his studies. High school completely sucked because he was too tired from working his ass off at the ranch of his father's best friend to concentrate on his studies, and he got every kid talking about him behind his back because of his father and his reputation as the town drunk who wasn't strong enough to deal with his wife's death. He had to deal with the crap that his little brother Sam got because of the Winchester family's situation. He had to deal with the fact that he was head over heels in love with the daughter of his father's best friend and deal with the feeling that he wasn't worthy of her.

Ella Singer was just beautiful. Beautiful actually was an understatement. She had this amazingly golden blonde hair with hazel eyes and a smile that was the most stunning thing Dean had ever seen. Her lips were full and pink, and when she smiled they curved up at the corners leaving small dimples in her cheeks which made her look gorgeous. But Dean found her the most beautiful when she was bonding with the horses on the ranch.

There were more than just horses at Ella's place. A dog named Rumsfield and several chickens, and a little kitten that Ella had been given for her eighteenth birthday named Coco also lived there. Bobby, Ella's father, had built his ranch carefully so that the animals had a large protective shelter should there be bad weather or storms. If the weather got severe, Bobby, his wife Karen and Ella (on a few occasions, Dean as well) would go out to the animals and get them to safety. During one storm, Dean had been lucky enough to have his father and Sam with him at the ranch, and he and Ella got very comfortable under a blanket by the fire. As usual, his father ruined their moment.

Bobby and Karen Singer were very kind to Dean, and had given him a paid job at the ranch to help support the Winchester house. Unbeknownst to Dean, Karen and Bobby were paying money from the profits Bobby made from his salvage yard, which was just beside the house and cut off from the ranch by a large chain link fence, into an account for Sam's college fees. The kid wanted a great career as a lawyer and Dean was working his ass off in the ranch and the salvage yard almost every day to give him the opportunity he needed.

At that particular point in time, Dean's life was hard. He knew he had Bobby, Karen and Ella and he always had Sam, but his mother had been taken from them when he was just four, and his father had just disappeared after that and become a totally different man. John Winchester wasn't the man he used to be and Dean needed his dad back so badly. He needed his father to support him but with John getting fired because of his repeated absences, that wasn't going to happen, and John just crawled into a bottle as he usually did to forget his problems.

And John crawling into a bottle was how Dean's life took a positive turn. This particular Saturday evening started out pretty normal for Dean. He picked up Sam from his friend Jessica's house on his way back from Bobby's, and as it was early February, the darkness of the evening was already settling itself nicely into place. Dean drove quietly, listening to Sam talk about Jess as he did every time he visited her. Jess was the girl that Sam had a huge crush on and was too scared to ask out. Kind of like Ella, who was the girl that Dean was madly in love with and was too scared to ask out.

But as he turned the corner onto their street, both boys felt dread begin to settle in the pits of their stomachs. A crowd of people surrounded an ambulance and a small team of paramedics were working on someone right on the lawn of the Winchester home. Dean's heart stopped as worry flooded through him and everything else became a blur.

* * *

John Winchester had been found unconscious on the lawn of the Winchester home and was still unconscious after having his stomach pumped due to the amount of alcohol and pills he'd taken. It had been a suicide attempt, and Dean felt nothing but guilt because he hadn't seen the signs. Their father was obviously depressed, but the boys never suspected that he'd attempt to take his own life. He'd clearly given up on everything.

"Things are gonna be alright, Sammy." Dean whispered, keeping his arm around his little brother who sat sobbing into his hands.

"Dean!"

The brothers looked up and sighed with relief to see Ella, Bobby and Karen heading in their direction, and Ella suddenly broke into a run, throwing her arms around Dean and running her fingers through the back of his hair as he buried his face in her neck. Karen watched the teenagers with sad eyes as she found herself with arms full of Sam, who held onto her almost like a child would to their mother, and she kept him close and hushed him as he broke into tears again.

"God, Dean..." Ella breathed, "Are you alright? How's your dad?"

"Still out." Dean whispered, "We can't lose him, Ella...I can't support us on my own."

"Hey, it's gonna be alright." She whispered, "It's gonna be okay. We're here for you if you need anything, and you know that."

She pressed her lips to his cheek, keeping him close and holding onto him tightly as he lost all control of his emotions and began to cry into her shoulder. She stood there still and hushed him, not running away or leaving him like he thought she would, but holding him and soothing him, promising him that things would be alright and that he had people who would be willing to support him and help him.

And as he pulled back to look at her, she reached up to wipe his eyes and the way they looked at each other just told Karen and Bobby that finally, something was about to happen between the two of them. Dean leaned down, cautiously and carefully, and he pressed his lips softly to Ella's. She deepened the kiss and was shocked when he broke it, even more so when he began to apologise.

"Don't say you're sorry." She told him, "'Cause I'm not."

With that, she pressed her lips to his in return and broke the kiss quickly, pulling him closer again and holding onto him, realising he was a little confused. She knew it would be a lot wiser to leave things until there was more news on John and until the initial shock of the situation passed.

But both teens smiled as they held onto each other, and neither Bobby or Karen missed it.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Dean Winchester has a hard life. He has a hard life living with a drunken father, and an ambitious brother who he is desperately trying to raise school funds for. In the midst of all this, he constantly tries to battle his feelings for the daughter of his father's best friend. All it takes is one night for his life to finally take a turn down a more positive route. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Ella Singer.

**A/N: **I hope you guys all had a great Christmas! I'm so sorry that this is so late. It took a while to write, and I'm losing more and more energy to write every day. I want to focus on **_The Paths We Tread: Going Under _**soon, and with the art books I got for Christmas, hopefully I can start building some skill with drawing. I want to get my art under way. I hope you enjoy this chapter and again, sorry for the delay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**One Night Could Change It All**

**Chapter Two**

Following one more visit to their father, it was clear that all the boys could do was to wait for news of how he was.

Because of how stressful things had been, Bobby and Karen had set up the spare room as soon as Dean had called them in his panicked state so the boys could spend the night at the ranch with people they knew they could turn to for comfort. Sam stayed with Karen who spent a lot of time trying to busy him with things to do, while Dean headed up to Ella's room with her so they could talk.

"Dean, maybe it's best to talk about this when we know what's happening with your father." Ella whispered, touching his hand gently, "I don't want a decision to be made if you aren't thinking clearly...I care about you too much. I don't want to push you into anything."

Dean looked up at her with red eyes, sniffling and rubbing his finger and thumb over them before taking the hand that was touching his. He looked into her eyes and reached out to touch her cheek, frowning when she looked down to her lap and sighed quietly. He wanted her so badly and he knew that. He knew it for definite, and he had known it for a long, long time. Knowing that Ella felt the same way just made Dean's world a brighter place. His mind was not in a mess, he knew exactly what he wanted.

"Ella, I've been waiting a long time for you." He told her, "I know what I want and I know what I feel. I want you. I have for a while."

Ella smiled at him gently. She couldn't believe that he felt the same as she did. She'd dreamed of him telling her he felt the same way as she did but she never believed it would happen. He squeezed her hand softy, leaning forward and kissing her lips tenderly as he kept her close to him.

"Please, Ella...I need you." Dean breathed into her hair, "Please...I don't know what to do..."

"Hey, it's okay." She told him, "It's alright. I'm right here, and I want you too."

They kissed again and Ella hugged him close, stroking the back of his head soothingly. He'd had a tiring day as it was without all of this on top, so she gently lay back against her the pillows of her bed with him, resting him against her and continuing to soothe him. A small meow sounded as little Coco joined them on the bed, and Dean welcomed the cat onto his chest and smiled as she nuzzled him gently.

"She's beautiful." Dean whispered, "Still so little."

"Yeah, it's surprising how small she is for her age." Ella agreed, "She loves you to pieces."

Dean stroked the cat's head and smiled as she meowed again, looking up at Ella and sitting himself up straight, kissing her deeply. The little kitten tumbled off his chest as a result and landed on the bed, rolling herself around and meowing as she batted the air with her paws. With a hiss, she turned around and stuck her tail in the air wandering out of the room. Dean and Ella were too busy kissing to notice and the tell tale scolding meow that followed made Ella break away from the kiss with a soft laugh.

"Dean, are you sure this is what you want?" Ella asked, "I mean, really sure?"

"I'm positive." Dean whispered, "I've never been as sure about anything in my whole life."

"I'm pretty positive that you really need some sleep." Ella grinned, kissing him softly, "It's late. You should get some rest."

"You do want this, right?" Dean asked, "You want me?"

Ella leaned forward slowly, gazing into his eyes and watching them fall closed as she kissed his lips softly and tenderly. She loved to see the true effect she had on him. He was so beautiful and so perfect that she felt so lucky to be with him. Despite what other kids said about him, Dean was better than all of them. He was a true man at the age of eighteen, and Ella couldn't wish for a more amazing, inspiring person to be with. As she broke the kiss, she saw that his eyes were still closed and watched the grin cross his lips as he looked at her again.

"I want you." She whispered, "I want _us_. Try to get some sleep, sweetheart. John is in good hands...I'm sure he'll be alright."

"Thank you. For everything." He replied softly, kissing her forehead and sliding his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace, "Night, Ella."

"Goodnight, Dean." Ella smiled, kissing him again, "Sleep tight."

* * *

"Okay, boys, your father's awake." Bobby told the Winchesters the next morning as they ate breakfast, "The hospital just called, so when you've finished eating, you can go and see him."

Ella smiled at Dean as she took a sip of orange juice, reaching out and squeezing his hand in reassurance. He smiled at her with relief, allowing her to gently brush her fingers down his cheek. Sam looked between them and then grinned at Bobby who smiled softly at him, taking the breakfast pots away. Sam got up to help and Ella smiled gratefully at him as Dean did, and he smiled back, heading out of the room.

"I've had no sleep, I've been so scared." Dean breathed, "At least he's awake."

"You should've come to me." Ella whispered, "I would've stayed up with you."

Dean leaned across and kissed her gently, taking her hand in his own and bringing it to his lips, pressing tender kisses to her knuckles. He was so grateful to be with Ella. She was always so understanding and so sweet with him, she accepted him and Sam no matter what and she tried to help him whenever she could.

"You needed your own rest." Dean replied softly, "Thank you, though."

They went to help with the dishes and the family got ready to visit John at the hospital. Ella offered to stay home to see to the horses but Karen decided to stay instead because she knew Dean needed Ella's support. So the brothers, Ella and Bobby headed towards the hospital, and in the back seat, Ella kept her hand in Dean's, reassuring him with every stroke of her thumb against his skin. At the hospital, Sam stayed by Dean who kept an arm around him as they headed towards John's room, and Ella kept hold of Dean's hand as he wanted her to.

"Dad and I are gonna wait out here until you guys have been in." She told him, kissing his lips gently, "I'm not going anywhere, Dean, I'm right here. Okay?"

Dean nodded softly, patting Sam's shoulder as they headed into the room.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
